Aún lejos, sigo conectado a ti
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: Aún lejos, sigo conecto a ti... y siempre será así. No dejaba de recordar a su molestia, así que decidió volver por ella. Two-shot SasuSaku sobre como Sasuke declaró su amor por Sakura.
1. 1

_¡Hola, lectores!_

 _Siempre me he preguntado como Sasuke le declaró su amor a Sakura, que se dijeron cuando volvió, cómo le propuso matrimonio... muchas dudas que todos los SS tenemos, y que queremos una película sobre eso. -¡por favor, pierrot! :( -_  
 _En fin, me gusta mucho imaginar como fue y he escrito este Two-shot._

 _Espero que lo disfruten y si no es mucho pedir, que me dejen un review con su opinión. Quisiera saber como se imaginan ustedes ese hermoso momento también._

 _¡Nos leemos! :)_

 **1.**

La suave brisa del viento hizo que sus suaves cabellos negros rozaran su cara. Respiró cerrando sus ojos. Debía admitirlo, se sentía cansado. Tenía mucho tiempo vagando por muchas aldeas y no descansaba mucho, no había mucho tiempo para eso. Aunque, necesitaba darse un respiro de todas aquellas dudas y respuestas.

Entró a una tienda de comidas y decidió entrar. Se sentó en una de las mesas, para ser exactos, en la del fondo. Revisó el menú que se encontraba anteriormente en la mesa y su mirada leyó " _Ramen_ ". Sonrío de lado al recordar a Naruto y su obsesión con dicha comida. Su sonrisa se borró al presenciar a la mesera que lo miraba como si fuera irreal. Frunció el ceño ante tal hecho.

—Quiero un Onigiri con tomate y atún. —respondió con fastidio. La mesera lo anotó, su mano temblaba.

—¡E-enseguida! —exclamó para después correr hacia la barra. Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón y puso su única mano sobre la mesa. Sus dedos se movían haciendo bajos sonidos al tocar la madera.

Observó el restaurante, era acogedor. Pequeño, pero con estilo de casa. Vio que una cabellera rosa se movía entre las mesas enfrente de él. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo.

 _Imposible... ¿qué haría ella aquí?_ , penso.

—¿Sa... Sakura? —la llamó por lo bajo, casi inaudible. La chica se levantó del largo asiento y Sasuke cayó en una gran desilusión. Por un momento había pensado que Sakura se encontraba ahí y su corazón saltaba de emoción. Esperen un momento, ¿por qué siempre se sentía así? Era raro.

Sasuke con una mueca volvió su vista fijamente a un punto de la mesa. ¿Por qué Sakura le hacía sentirse así? Jamás le había puesto atención a sus síntomas cuando ella le dedicaba esas sonrisas, o cuando lo miraba con esos grandes y hermosos ojos jade que brillaban cuando lo veía, haciéndola ver perfecta. Sasuke hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué Sakura hacía que él se sintiera extraño cuando ella iba a visitarlo al hospital?

El recuerdo inundó su mente. Estaba recostado en la camilla, su cuerpo le dolía, pero no tanto como después de la batalla. Estaba mirando un punto fijo del techo blanco, nada importante pero no pensaba en nada. Miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó dos toques en ella. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie, pero eso cambió cuando vio a Sakura entrar con una sonrisa mientras decía un agradable " _buenos días, Sasuke-kun_ ". Sasuke le deseo buenos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sakura con dulzura. Sasuke torció la boca y Sakura río un poco ante su gesto.—. Tranquilo, pronto saldrás.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? —le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad. Sakura se percató de la bolsa y acercó una silla a la camilla. Saco algunos tomates y se los enseñó.

—Sé que son tus favoritos.

Sakura comenzó a cortar pequeñas rebanadas en el plato de cerámica, mientras que Sasuke la veía fijamente. Sakura se sintió nerviosa, pero siguió con su tarea.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con tristeza. Su mente le hizo recordar cuando estaba en el hospital después del enfrentamiento con Itachi, y Sakura le había traído unas manzanas. Recuerda cuando le arrojó el plato junto con aquella fruta que ella se había esforzado para que quedara perfectamente pelada y cortada. Ella...

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Sakura, haciéndolo olvidar y sólo enfocarse en sus preciosos ojos jade.

—Sakura... lo siento... —susurró. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, al parecer el también recordó aquel día... Sakura movió la cabeza.

—No importa, Sasuke-kun.

Después de eso, Sakura se dispuso a hablarle de cualquier tema, cualquier tema que disipara esos recuerdos. Ella no quería ver mal a Sasuke, y él no quería ver mal a Sakura. Sasuke sólo miraba su gran sonrisa y en veces se volteaba avergonzado, asiendo dudar a Sakura. Ella le preguntaba que por qué actuaba así y el se excusaba con que le molestaba el clima. Que estúpida excusa, pensaba Sasuke cuando las palabras ya se habían dicho. Sakura sonreía, era adorable ver a Sasuke-kun avergonzado.

Sasuke terminó su comida, su mente no dejaba de recordar sus suaves cabellos rosados, su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos llenos de amor, no dejaba de recordar a Sakura. _Su Sakura_. Sacó el dije que había comprado en una feria de una aldea, le había llamado tanto la atención e inmediatamente le recordó a su molestia. Lo miró fijamente.

Era hora que lo tuviera su dueña.

Pagó la comida y salió de ahí con paso rápido que hizo que la mesera lo mirara con confusión.

Estaba decidido: volvería a Konoha por _su_ Sakura.


	2. 2

_¡Hola!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alegraron la noche :') Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y damos por terminado este Two-shot, que espero que les haya gustado mucho. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo, tengo planeado subir muy pronto una historia -obviamente SasuSaku - pero quisiera avanzarla más._

 _Muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, lo aprecio un montón. Les deseo un lindo fin de semana :)  
¡Nos leemos!_

 **Aún lejos, sigo conectado a ti.**

 **2.**

Finalmente, después de unos días, Sasuke llegó a Konoha. El último Uchiha estaba corriendo por los techos, hasta llegar al departamento de la pelirosa. Se detuvo en la puerta. Respiró profundo y se relamió los labios. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba un poco nervioso. Después de unos segundos para intentar calmarse, tocó la puerta.

—No hay nadie. —susurró alguien detrás de él. Reconoció su voz perfectamente.

—Sakura... —susurró Sasuke aún sin voltear.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. Volviste... —lo saludó Sakura. Sasuke volteó a verla. Lucía mucho más hermosa, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y se veía algo cansada, pero para Sasuke, era la más linda.

Sasuke se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Sakura sonrío con mucha alegría. Alegría por que su Sasuke ya estaba en casa.

—¿Gustas pasar? —le invitó Sakura y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó las llaves con nervios, Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Abrió la puerta un poco torpe y los dos entraron a la casa acogedora. Sasuke observó su departamento... era algo pequeño, muy limpio y con un olor a cerezos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, mientras que veía que ella dejaba su bolso en el sillón. Sakura lo miro.

—En el hospital, usualmente salgo a las 6, pero Tsunade-sama hoy me ocupo más. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Sakura con amabilidad, Sasuke pidió un té con una media sonrisa. Las mariposas no dejaban de molestar dentro de su estómago. Sakura asintió torpemente y fue directo a la cocina.

 _Vamos, Sakura, deja ya esos malditos nervios..._

Puso el agua en la tetera y esperó unos segundos. Respiró y fue a la sala. Sasuke estaba viendo con nostálgia la foto del grupo 7, y Sakura lo miró con ternura.

—Fueron buenos tiempos... —susurró Sakura con nostalgia. Sasuke la miró.

—Si... ¿y Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se sorprendió. Pensó que él había llegado primero con Naruto.

—¿No... no fuiste primero con él? —le preguntó Sakura con timidez.

—Nadie sabe que estoy en Konoha, Sakura. —le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona. Sakura se sorprendio y a los pocos segundos sonrío.

—Bueno... Naruto se casó con Hinata, viven juntos hace unos meses. —Sasuke se sorprendió pero después sonrío.

 _Ese dobe..._

—No entiendo que le vio Hinata. —dijo Sasuke con burla.

—Siempre ha estado enamorada de él, ¿recuerdas que siempre se desmayaba cuando estaba cerca de Naruto? —Sakura sonrió y Sasuke comenzó a recordar. Claro, con un sólo saludo Hinata siempre se ponía roja y nerviosa.

—Me alegro por él. —dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke sintió mucha tensión. Sakura, por su parte, se acordó de aquella vez que le confesó su amor a Sasuke cuando éste dejaba Konoha como también cuando lo hizo en la guerra... sonrío extrañamente. ¿Por qué su mente le recordaba aquellas confesiones justo ahora?

—Sakura, yo... —La voz de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa.

El chirrido de la tetera sonó, haciendo que Sasuke no terminara aquella frase. Sakura suspiró.

—El agua está lista, espera un momento.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura caminó hacia la pequeña cocina. ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil? ¡Ya le iba a declarar sus sentimientos! ¡Maldita tetera inoportuna! Sasuke tronó los dedos de su mano derecha.

Sakura llegó con dos tazas de té, Sasuke se paró de inmediato y tomó una. Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y Sasuke, decidido, decidió empezar.

—Sakura -la llamó en un susurro perfectamente audible. Sakura lo observaba mientras Sasuke dejaba la taza de té en la pequeña mesa de centro. Su mano derecha busco en su bolsillo el regalo—. Lo compré en una aldea mientras viajaba, me... me recordó a ti.

Sasuke le extendió el pequeño collar con una piedra color jade, como sus ojos. Tan brillante, tan hermoso. Sakura observaba el regalo con atención, no se lo podía creer. Sonrío con felicidad y miró a Sasuke, que observaba su reacción.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Es muy hermoso, de verdad. ¿Podrías...? —le señalo el collar, pidiéndole que la ayudara a ponérselo. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se levantó dispuesto a cumplirle. Sasuke tomó el collar de los dos extremos mientras que Sakura se levantaba el cabello. Sus dedos, al tratar de abrochar el collar, rozaron la piel de su cuello. Tan suave. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza, la piel de la pelirosa. Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no quería que parara. Para Sasuke, era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, jamás había tocado a una mujer de esa forma, y deseaba tocarla más.

—Sakura... —susurró Sasuke, decidido agrego: —Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Sakura se quedó helada, sus manos soltaron su corto cabello. ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que fuera su esposa? Sakura se sonrojó, _¿estaba soñando?_

—¿Tu...? —titubeó nerviosa. Sasuke la miró pero después bajó la mirada con un poco de timidez.

—Si, Sakura. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, sin temor ni timidez, hablaba en serio. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrío y Sasuke vio en aquellos ojos jade, que las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad, su sonrisa de lo gritaba.

—¡Acepto, Sasuke-kun! —le exclamó Sakura mientras que saltaba hacia él. Sasuke tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa pero la abrazó tiernamente. La abrazo y se sintió tan completo.

Sakura se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer ahora, lo que querían hacer pero estaban nerviosos. Sasuke miró los rosados labios de Sakura. Sakura se aproximó más hacia él, cortando poco a poco los centímetros con nerviosismo. Sintieron el ligero rose de sus labios, y Sakura le dio un pequeño apretón a los finos labios del Uchiha. Sasuke, con torpeza, le dio otro apretón a los de Sakura. Diablos, se sentían tan bien. Sakura tomó los suaves cabellos negros del pelinegro para profundizar más el beso. Sasuke se separó de ella, y la miró con ternura. Una ternura que jamás Sakura había visto en sus ojos que hizo que se sintiera la mujer más afortunada. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Sakura.

Junto a ti, ya puedo sentir mi vida completa.


End file.
